


Yes, Miss Pond

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For eleventy_kink: 1. Rory and his amazing willpower /// 2. Rory in THAT uniform.</p><p>and 30. Quaking need for smorgs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Miss Pond

“Look what I found in The Doctor’s wardrobe” Rory called swinging a uniform teasingly through the door.

“Oh my God, you’ve got to be kidding me. What is he even...wait, I don’t want to know” She got up off their bed and stroked the uniform, remembering just how much she liked it.

“Uh-Oh” Rory said, taking in Amy’s hungry expression.

“Rory...” She ran her hands over him, using her best begging eyes.

“No. Whatever you’re thinking, no. I still have bruises from the bunk beds”

“Oh, go on. I’ll put the really tight trousers on. All you’d have to do is wear the uniform...”

“That’s not all, is it?” Rory raised his eyebrows, not breaking eye contact.

“And maybe let me tie you up...just a little bit”

“Amy...” Rory just about managed to protest before her lips were on his, pushing any objections he might have had miles out of his head.

-x-

“Is that too tight?” Amy asked, securing knotted rope.

“Its fine” He nodded, convinced this was only the beginning of her plan.

“Good” Amy smiled, smoothing her hands over a very tight black suit that had helpfully turned up in one of her draws. “I mean, _good_ ” Amy got into character, using her best professional voice. She nearly cracked up at the effort.

“Yes, Mrs Williams” Rory muttered, playing his part.

“Pond” Amy coughed.

“Sorry! Yes, Miss Pond.”

“That’s better Now if you decide you want to 'co-operate', so to speak, you say Brian Ferry” She trailed a hand over his clothed thigh, feeling the material. “Now, Officer Williams. I hear you’ve been giving information to the other side.”

“Never, Miss Pond”

“I hear you’ve been sleeping with the enemy” Amy leant in close, being sure to breathe heavily on his neck, making a show of fingering his collar. “And you should only be sleeping with...” She inclined his head, his turn.

“You, Miss Pond” Rory shivered against her light brushes, his wrists chaffing against the ropes.

“I think you need to learn loyalty, soldier. I think you need to learn to respect you Mistress. On your knees” Amy slapped his thigh playfully.

“Brian Ferry” Rory rolled his eyes, knowing Amy’s memory wasn’t always the best when she was turned on.

“Whaaaaat?” Amy sighed.

“I can’t, I’m _tied to a chair_ ” Rory rattled his wrists for emphasis.

“Oh, right. Damn. Oh, I know.” Amy withdrew a riding crop from under their bed; Rory nearly asked why she kept it there and thought better of it. “Maybe, I’ll punish you. Would you like that, soldier?”

“Yes!” Rory answered a bit too quickly.

“Erm...you’re meant to say no”

“Oh, right. No, please, Miss Pond. I’ll be a good soldier”

“Although...I remember finding it positively erotic watching you have such power over pain. Maybe I want you to squirm” She flicked the whip back, swishing the air before bringing it lightly down on Rory’s chest.

“Harder” He breathed, not the only one who found pain erotic but not wanting to admit it.

“How dare you, for that...” She brought the whip down quite a bit harder, knowing she couldn’t do any damage through the thick cloth.

“Amy!” Rory shouted suddenly.

“Sorry! I’ll be gentler” She winced.

“No, that’s perfect, just...” He nodded down at his jacket.

“Oh, I see” Amy raised an eyebrow. “I think you’re not taking this punishment seriously, Williams!” She pulled the buttons open, revealing skin. She tapped the tip of the crop against his chest.

“Do it” Rory near growled, pushing his chest out.

Amy braced herself, still wary of hurting him and brought the whip down, making his skin sing. He hissed through his teeth.

“Again?” Amy asked, still not quite believing his eagerness. When he nodded she gave three quick hits with it, absorbed in how his skin instantly turned red and his cock got harder. She pictured herself riding him, still tied down and the whip in her hand. She pressed her thighs together to try and drown out the dull throb she felt.

“You’ve been a bad, bad boy” Amy grabbed his chin, painted nails grazing skin.

“I have!”

“You need to see the error of your ways” Amy stood over him, her breasts in line with his face, intentionally, of course.

“Yes”

“Who do you serve?”

“You, Miss Pond”

“How do you serve me?” Amy peeled of her jacket, revealing a black lace bra.

“Any way you want”

“Do you want me?” She shimmied out of her trousers.

“Yes!”

“Tell me” Amy ran the crop over her pale skin.

“I want you, Miss Pond, Amy, please”

“Yes, Soldier” Amy straddled his lap, grinding her hips slightly, not sure if she was releasing tension or building more of it up.

She brought the whip back on his thigh, catching a bit of her own skin and gasping, making Rory moan helplessly against her. She unzipped his trousers and slipped a hand inside, coaxing his cock out, laughing when she realised he’d gone commando.

She hooked her underwear to the side and lowered herself on to him, riding crop held tight in her hand. She braced herself on the floor and his shoulders and thrust against him. The chair creaked and for a minute she was scared it would collapse, then she decided she didn’t care. She fisted her hands into the loose material of Rory’s open shirt, thrusting relentlessly and bring the crop down when she could co-ordinate it.

“Brian Ferry” Rory said, somewhat strangled.

“Why?” Amy said threateningly, she was teetering on the edge and she really didn’t want to stop.

“I want my hands, I want to touch you”

“Oh” Amy tugged at the rope, freeing his hands and giving him rope burn in the process.

“Thank you” Rory stood suddenly, lifting her with him. He was obviously aiming for the bed but gave up half way, deciding the floor was closer. He put her down gently as he could before grabbing her wrists and holding the above her head. She squirmed and kicked her feet, screaming out of frustration and pleasure, not knowing which was which. He thrust into her, harder than he’d usually dare; she’d started this game after all. He was rewarded with scratches, bites and unrepeatable promises. It was all part of the game. Her legs dug into his sides, before raising them to wrap around his back, heels inadvertently kicking him. Her whole body clenched while she orgasmed, her muscles tightening around him, almost painfully but enough to make him come, his knuckles turning white with the pressure of holding his body up.

Eventually Amy shoved him off, dragging their duvet down to cover them.

“I hope The Doctor never takes us to meet Brain Ferry because that would be _awkward_ ” Amy laughed, sparing the mess around them a glance before she curled around Rory.


End file.
